percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Olympian Beginnings: Chapter 12
Hades "What did you do, Hera?" I asked the question all of us had been thinking. My youngest sister glared. "I have no idea what you're talking about." "Oh come on. It's been months, and we've seen nothing of Hecate or Leto. We all know Leto's disappearance was your fault, even if everyone else is too afraid of you to say anything." Hestia interjected. I blinked in surprise at my older sister; I hadn't expected anyone to help me. "And now Maia's gone missing too. Metis, Maia, Leto, Hecate, between you and Zeus our friends are dropping like flies! Who's next?" I continued. Her eyes widened in rage. "How dare you accuse me of such things!" A lavender mist began to gather around Hera, but then froze and abruptly turned a vibrant emerald green. It then proceeded to coil itself around her, and pull her down from her thrown and onto the ground. "Trying to curse your own brother." said a voice from the doorway, followed by a series of disappointed 'tsk's. I'' know ''that voice, I thought, grinning and looking toward the door. "I knew you were low, Hera, but I didn't realize you'd stooped to that level. Doing away with anyone and everyone who disagrees with you? It's dishonorable. You're as bad as your father, you should be ashamed." said the Titaness of Magic, dressed in her ceremonial robes and twirling the tangible green mist that signified her magic between her fingers. "Hecate!" The titaness's name was called by at least four of us at once, including myself. Within seconds Hestia was down from her throne and had her arms around our ally. Hecate smiled and returned the hug for a few moments before gently pushing her away. "I missed you." I stepped down from the guest chair I usually occupied to greet her, and she hugged me in the same manner Hestia had her. "I missed you too. How has your Dark Magic been coming along? I expect your progress has plummeted without my teachings, but you'll understand I had very important matters to attend to." She smirked, releasing me. "Such as?" Demeter asked from across the room. Hecate's smirk grew wider. "Sister, dear? You can come in now." On queue, Leto walked in, with two smaller figures hanging on to the skirts of her grey chiton. The first, who appeared to be around eight years old, was a boy with Leto's straw blonde hair and oddly familiar electric blue eyes. The second was a girl who looked about twelve, with shoulder-length red hair and Leto's silver-yellow eyes. "Are they..." Hestia asked, staring at the children in disbelief. "Yes. This is my son Apollo, and my daughter-" "Artemis." The girl stepped out from behind Leto and held out her hand to Hestia. "It's a pleasure to meet you." As soon as the girl stepped into the half-circle formed by the thrones, the eighth one began to glow. It's plain white marble was replaced with silver, and engraved with maps of the night sky. "No!" Hera exclaimed, finally getting up off the floor. "Oh, yes. It seems, despite your best efforts, my sister's daughter is a member of the Olympian Council." Hecate said smugly. Hera looked from Hecate to Artemis and back, then stormed out of the room. Next Chapter Category:Olympian Beginnings Category:Nickystellar Category:Fan Fiction